Before Lily
by YanZi
Summary: This takes place before James actually dates Lily. There is not much to say except that he meets a girl who will teach him everything he should know about girls and feelings and all that stuff.


Disclaimer: You've heard this 1000 times but I still have to say and just for the sake of saying it. I DON'T' OWN IT. Anything you've read about in the 5 books I do not own. There, that wasn't so hard.......was it?  
  
A/N: So anyway, I cannot continue with my last fic because I'm just stuck and I didn't get any ideas about the last one but if I do, I seriously will continue it. I was thinking 5 mins ago why I didn't even like my own fics that much, it was because mostly it lacked humour, so I decided I'd like a Mary Sue in this one to ahem brighten things up!!! Enjoy.  
  
Basically, this one is about James Potter, who I find much more appealing than his son.   
  
Chapter 1  
  
The day she came.   
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"Look at her hair!!"  
  
"Look at her eyes!!"  
  
"Wow..."  
  
Excited whispers could be heard as students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry glared at a tall blond girl crossing the Great Hall and heading towards the staff table, clearly with a strong confidence. They watched as she approached Dumbledore and whispered into his ear, and grinning he gestured towards the Hufflepuff table. Also smiling, the girl sat down at the table, in fact, she was smiling so brightly at everyone, they had to turn away from her due to her sparkly white teeth.  
  
It was strange for this girl to show up because they were already in their second week of the new term. Soon rumours about this girl were flying all over the place, faster than even James' ability of catching the Snitch.  
  
"Hey Prongs!"  
  
James turned around to face his dark-haired friend.  
  
"Hey Padfoot."  
  
"What's wrong? You don't sound too happy to see me."  
  
"Nah. It's just that I'm feeling kind of tired after last night's..." he dropped his voice as a group of students walked past. "Anyway, not very up to taking on little Snivellus in Potions just yet."  
  
Sirius threw back his head and laughed. "Are you kidding me? Come on." They joined Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew outside the dungeons.  
  
"Done your homework, Wormtail?" Sirius asked sarcastically.  
  
Peter whimpered a bit and smiled weakly at him. Remus rolled his eyes and urged them to enter the dungeon. But before they could a blond girl came streaking around a corner behind them and crashed into James.  
  
"Are you alright?" He looked closely at the girl clinging to his arm. She slowly turned her head up to face him and blew a few strands of hair out of her face.  
  
"Yes, I am fine. Thank you." Her eyes seemed to twinkle and James could not help but to stare her a bit.  
  
"Hello, and I am Sirius Black. Don't believe we've met!" Sirius trusted out his hand. The girl giggled and blushed.  
  
"Katie Gates. I'm a new exchange student from America."  
  
"Pleasure. You're in Year..."  
  
"Five."  
  
"Good to know. So you do know a few handy spells from America?"  
  
"Oh no, I didn't know magic before, but I caught on fine so Prof. Dumbledore decided to move me up." (A/N: hahahahha yes, she magically learnt all that stuff they had to learn in the past five years.)  
  
"Were any of your relatives wizards?"  
  
"My great-great-grandmother was a Veela." (A/N: But of course, she was.)  
  
"Ahh, interesting."  
By this time James, Remus and Peter had already given up trying to tell Sirius to get into the dungeon and had left him standing there with "Goldilocks".  
  
"I'm sorry Prof. Randell. I was, er, caught up in something."  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor, Black. Now please, take a seat." Sirius cursed him silently while settling himself down next to James.  
  
"Why did you guys just left me there?" He whispered to James a few minutes after the instructions for the brewing of the Draught of Peace was put on the board.  
  
"Because you were a bit ahem preoccupied."  
  
"Oh Excellent!" Sirius groaned loudly as he discovered he had added in too much powered moonstone. "Thanks a lot, Prongs!"  
  
"And you are very welcome." James grinned widely.  
  
A/N: Well, this is the end of Ch.1. I know it's very short and the main female character hasn't been mentioned yet!!! (It is not Katie the exchange student.) But I'm sure I can get some more done in the near (very near) future. Hope you enjoyed it!! Please R & R. And I don't mind flames but it has to have a good cause. =) cheers. 


End file.
